Krysař v Central City
by Amratin
Summary: Co mohlo přivést génia na dráhu zločinu? Sledujte Hartleye Rathawaye na cestě, na jejímž konci se zrodí obávaný Pied Piper.
1. Ocenění génia

Můj život nebyl nikdy obyčejný. Nehledě na to, že jsem se narodil do rodiny zámožného podnikatele a milovníka drahého umění. Ale dost o rodině, která mě nikdy nedokázala pochopit. Celý svůj život jsem bojoval s odmítáním ostatních. Vždy tu byl někdo, kdo mi ochotně připomněl, že nejsem dost dobrý, že nestojím za nic, že jsem jen hříčka přírody. Tvářil jsem se, že si nevšímám jejich řečí, ale slyšel jsem každé jednotlivé slovo. A pak přišla nehoda, která změnila můj truchlivý život v ještě mizernější. Jsem Hartley Rathaway a dostalo se mi nejbystřejšího sluchu a mým cílem je, aby všichni uslyšeli pravdu.

Hartley Rathaway opouštěl třídu vždycky jako poslední. Ostatní spolužáci proudili kolem, ale on vytrvale stál u učitelského stolu a opravoval své profesory a poukazoval na aspekty, v nichž by se mohli zlepšit. Jeho vybrané způsoby a sametový hlas dokázaly učitelský sbor jedině k větším rozpakům a k bezvýchodnému hněvu.

Hartley nechal za sebou rudého přednášejícího a vyšel do poloprázdné chodby. Neměl rád davy. Uměly jen hloupě hučet a strkat do všech kolem sebe. Naštěstí v této chvíli se už většina žáků rozešla do tříd. Hartley měl chodbu takřka sám pro sebe, když nepočítal nechutně se miliskující pár a jednoho muže ve středním věku. Hartley cítil, jak se mu okamžitě zrychlil tep, ale snažil se nedívat na očividně vyčkávajícího muže.

Když kolem něho Hartley procházel, muž se zvedl. „Předpokládám, že jste Hartley Rathaway," spustil.

Mladík si ho prohlédl pozorně a snažil se, aby v jeho očích neproběhla ani známka emoce. „A vy musíte být Dr. Harrison Wells," zklamal ho vlastní hlas. Doktoru Wellsovi muselo být okamžitě jasné, že se sešel s dalším poplašeným fanouškem. Hartley si odkašlal, aby vrátil svůj hlas do lidské tóniny. Dr. Wells se empaticky usmál.

„Jistě byste chtěl vědět, proč jsem za vámi přišel," na chvíli se odmlčel. Hartley měl co dělat, aby zpracoval myšlenku, že konkrétně za ním přišla taková kapacita, jakou byl Dr. Wells. Radši se proto snažil přijít na důvod jeho návštěvy. Hartley uvažoval a bral v potaz různé proměnné, než vyvodil konečný závěr, který se mohl zdát trochu troufalý. „Chcete mi nabídnout práci," a už to bylo venku.

Wells zamrkal, a pak se mu roztáhly koutky jeho úzkých úst. „Přesně tak. Za pár týdnů končíte studium a takového geniálního člověka, jakým jste, doopravdy potřebujeme pro náš výzkum. Byl byste neocenitelnou součástí mého týmu, to vám můžu už teď potvrdit. Tak co vy na to, kolego?"

Podobná příležitost se jen tak někomu nenaskytne. Pracovat na projektech s Dr. Harrisonem Wellsem. Hartley by nejradši skákal radostí do vzduchu. Jeho nitro jásalo. „Ano," řekl prostě a muži si stiskli pravici.


	2. Rodinné tradice

Hartley dorazil domů v povznesené náladě. Nic lepšího ho nemohlo potkat. Dnes se mu splnil sen, o kterém si nikdy netroufal doufat, že by se mohl uskutečnit.

Sundal si boty a urovnal je do perfektního páru. S batohem přes jedno rameno stoupal do svého pokoje, kde si složil školní věci a během okamžiku si připravil brašnu na následující den. Triviální úkoly měl vyřešené již po cestě domů, a proto teď mohl v klidu odpočívat.

Vytáhl jednu ze svých vinylových desek, dal ji do gramofonu, nastavil jehlu a přehrávání se spustilo. Hartley blaženě usedl na zem, zády se opřel o postel, sundal si brýle, položil si je na zem hned vedle sebe a zavřel oči. Pokojem se linulo Vivaldiho Jaro a mladík si představoval, jak s Wellsem spolupracují na nemožném.

Z rozjímání ho vyvedlo až zaklepání na dveře. „Dále," zavolal Hartley.

V místnosti se objevila rozmazaná šmouha postaršího sluhy. Hartleymu bylo jasné, komu silueta náleží. Muže znal již od svého dětství. Vždy se k němu choval zdvořile a byl ochotný mu cokoliv vysvětlit a ukázat. Za to mu malý Hartley byl neustále v patách a sledoval ho při práci. Hartley měl šťastné dětství.

„Mladý pane, měl jsem vám jen připomenout, že večeře se bude podávat za hodinu. Tak abyste se připravil."

„Děkuji, Alberte," odpověděl Hartley a sluha se neslyšně vzdálil. Hartley obrátil zrak ke stěně před sebou a snažil se přijít na to, kdy přešli z Hartleye k mladému pánovi.

Přesně na čas se Hartley usadil k večeři. Pozdravil se s rodiči a roztáhl si ubrousek přes klín tak jako každý den.

„Slyšeli jste to?" započala matka s večerní konverzací. Hartley se nijak nevyjadřoval. Zatím se k jídlu ani nepřiblížil jen proto, aby se mu z teploty pokrmu nezamlžily brýle.

„Bruce Wayne z Gotham City se objevil na benefičním koncertě zase s nějakou jinou ženou. Ten je střídá rychleji než ponožky."

Hartley se snažil nevnímat. Nezajímal ho nějaký zbohatlík z Goddamn City.

„To jsem na něho zvědavý. Příští týden se máme společně setkat u Qeenových. Ale jestli chce dál být úspěšným průmyslníkem, tak by se měl uklidnit. Dobrá pověst dělá dobré obchody," poznamenal otec.

Večeře pokračovala dál a rodiče si náhle uvědomili, že jejich ratolest dosud nepronesla ani slovo. „Jak bylo ve škole?" zeptala se nevinně matka.

Co měl říct? Ať by řekl cokoliv, rodiče čekali jen jednu odpověď. Na druhou stranu dnes měl vlastně co povědět. Hartley se odhodlal: „Dnes za mnou přišel Dr. Harrison Wells ze S.T.A.R. Laboratoří-"

„Ten bludař?!" rozčílil se pan Rathaway.

„Není to žádný bludař. Je to jeden z nejinteligentnějších lidí současnosti," bránil ho Hartley.

„Takže vážně věříš tomu, že je schopný sestavit ten jeho slavný urychlovač částic. To snad nemyslíš vážně?!"

„Pokud je někdo schopný ho postavit, pak je to on," prohlásil Hartley. „S mou pomocí."

„Tím chceš říct, že se k naší rodinné firmě chceš otočit zády a začít pracovat pro toho snílka, jehož práce stejně nakonec zkrachuje?"

„Tati," Hartley musel taktizovat, pokud chtěl dosáhnout svého. Sám se musel zhluboka nadechnout, než pokračoval. „K tomu, abych dokázal odvádět svou práci precizně, potřebuji nejdříve načerpat zkušenosti. To musíš sám uznat. A tohle je perfektní příležitost. Nová firma bez jakékoliv minulosti, otevřená novým nápadům. A jen si představ, pokud by se nám podařilo postavit a uvést urychlovač do provozu. Veškeré poznatky vědy, co máme dnes, by se staly minulostí a všechno se by se rozvíjelo a vzkvétalo. Fyzika, chemie, inženýrství, biologie, zdravotnictví, stavebnictví, průmysl, potravinářství. A pokud by váš syn byl u počátku toho všeho, nebylo by to úžasné?" Hartley prostě nedokázal přestat mluvit ve správnou chvíli. Tahle budoucnost ho lákala jako plamen můru.

Otec ho okamžitě vrátil zpátky na zem. „Jen počkej, až uvidíš svůj výtvor v troskách. Ještě si vzpomeneš na má slova."

Hartley se vrátil ke své večeři. Nastalo tíživé ticho.

„A co teda ta škola?" zeptala se v dobré víře matka. „Dobrý," řekl Hartley. Jinou odpověď nikdo ani nečekal a nedokázal by si s ní ani poradit.


	3. Ranní rituály

Jako vždy přišel Hartley Rathaway do práce jako první. Nejlépe se mu pracovalo v tichu bez zbytečných lidí, co se akorát pletli a vyrušovali. Hartley měl těžkou hlavu. Spuštění urychlovače částic se nezadržitelně přiblížilo, ale jeho začal jímat pocit, že něco přehlédli.

Všechny výpočty neustále opakoval, ale nemohl nic najít. Jenže Hartley nebyl spokojený. Jeho perfekcionismus mu nedal spát. Dokola opakoval všechna měření. Mysl se mu zahltila a nedokázal vnímat, co dělá. Potřeboval pauzu. Odsunul se od počítače, potřeboval se protáhnout, a tak se šel podívat na jejich, podle ostatních, dokonalý výtvor, který měl být už co nevidět uveden do provozu.

Prohlížel si bezchybnou dráhu, jež by bez problémů mohla sloužit atletům jako běžecká trať, jak byl tunel prostorný. Když se vynadíval, zavřel za sebou dveře a vracel se zpět na své místo. Budova se už začala plnit lidmi. Potřeboval se dostat do své kanceláře dřív, než ho někdo osloví a bude se chtít s ním vybavovat.

„Hej, Harry." Pozdě. Hartley se nemusel ani otočit, věděl, kdo na něho hned po ránu volá. „Správně se to vyslovuje Hartley," opravil ho a bez zastavení pokračoval dál. Ale druhý mladík mezitím za ním doběhl. „Neříkej mi, že nevíš, kdo je Harry Potter. Chlapec, co přežil? Vyvolený?" Hartley moc dobře věděl, koho Cisco myslel. Už mu tak párkrát řekl, když si myslel, že Hartley neposlouchá. Harry Potter. Jeho první přezdívka za celý život a ta představa se mu líbila. Konečně si připadal jako součást týmu a Harryho Pottera vždycky miloval. Ale kvůli své pověsti musel zůstat kamenný. „Tak jaké moudro nám dneska odhalí tvoje bystré oblečení, co?" popíchl ho Hartley a sjel Ciscův vzhled od hlavy k patě. Dnes měl Ramon černé tričko se žlutým nápisem KIND AND LOYAL, Hartleyovi bylo jasné, co to znamená. Doma měl jedno havraspárské stejné série, ale v životě by ho nenapadlo v něm vyjít mezi lidi, natož do práce. Maximálně si ho někdy vzal na spaní.

Cisco si ještě teď prohlížel vlastní tričko, jakoby nevěděl, co si ráno oblékl. Najednou vzhlédl, až jeho reakce vyvedla Harteye z rovnováhy tak, že svraštil obočí. „S Caitlin a Ronniem jsme si říkali, že tě poslední dobou něco trápí. Sice se tvému geniálnímu mozku nemůžu rovnat, ale třeba bych ti mohl pomoct," pronesl s nádechem sarkasmu. „Přece jen jsme kolegové a Dr. Wells mě sem vzal stejně jako tebe."

Hartleyovi se začala pěnit krev. Copak si nemůže najít jinou oběť, které bude připomínat, jak je děsně chytrý, nad věcí a spokojený sám se sebou? Hartley přece stačí na svoje problémy sám. A rozhodně si nejsou v ničem podobní. Ani v nejmenším. Hartleyovi se zablesklo v očích a smrtící pohled byl ještě umocněn dioptriemi jeho brýlí. „Co kdyby ses odebral na své pracoviště a vyčmuchal způsob, jak by se mohla zvýšit účinnost ionizačních komor. Chci přesnost na deset desetinných míst."

Cisco se děsivě zamračil. Ne, že by jeho výraz byl nějak přehnaně odstrašující, ale spíš děsivě směšný. „To je přece blbost." Cisco se vydal na odchod.

„Tak v tom případě se převleč," prohlásil Hartley posměšně. „Protože to znamená, že nemáš v mrzimoru co dělat."

Rázem se Ramon zastavil uprostřed pohybu a na tváři se mu vytvořil ohromný úsměv. Hartley měl co dělat, aby se taky neusmál.

Kolik času asi ráno musel strávit s vybíráním svého moudrého trička místo toho, aby se věnoval něčemu užitečnějšímu. Co vlastně dělal Hartley ráno? Rozhodně se nepřehraboval donekonečna ve své sbírce geek oblečení. Usadil se ke snídani a pozoroval zprávy. Byla to dobrá kulisa pro začátek dne a nastartování mozkových závitů. Co vlastně dnes ráno říkali ve zprávách? Díval se na počasí. A najednou mu to došlo.


	4. Bouře na obzoru

Na zítřek hlásili bouřku a ať předpovědím počasí věřil nebo ne, právě tohle byla ta věc, kterou ve svých výpočtech úplně bezdůvodně opomněli.

Hartley okamžitě zasedl k počítači a přestal vnímat okolní vesmír. Zadával do počítače rozličná čísla, intervaly, nahrával nové proměnné. Vymýšlel nejrůznější scénáře, aby předpověděl nepředvídanou událost. Do této chvíle jejich systém pracoval dokonale v ideálních podmínkách, ale při změně teploty, tlaku vzduchu, proudění, ale především při změně rozložení elektrického náboje se vnitřní prostředí urychlovače mohlo zachovat jinak a hlavně nepředvídatelně, když dosud nikoho nenapadlo počítat s proměnlivostí počasí.

Při čekání na dokončení kalibrace si Hartley otevřel internetový prohlížeč a vyhledal si předpověď počasí a srážkovou mapu. Najednou se mu objevil na obrazovce komentář. Systém byl připraven provést rekonstrukci. Hartley zadal cifry, které s největší pravděpodobností odpovídaly zítřejšímu meteorologickému stavu. A z toho, co viděl, mu do smíchu nebylo. Sundal si brýle a protřel si oči. „Merde," neodpustil si.

Stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, čeho byl svědkem. Takováhle reakce by neměla být možná v případě, že byl systém urychlovače částic hermeticky uzavřen, někde byla fatální chyba. Znovu zadal čísla do simulace a zobrazil se mu naprosto stejný scénář.

„Merde, merde, merde." Tohle se nemělo stát. I s pozměněnými údaji pořád docházelo ke stejné reakci. Někde byla konstrukční chyba. Bylo by velmi smělé čekat, že do zítřka stačí nalézt problém a ještě ho opravit. Wells se to musí okamžitě dozvědět. Musí odložit spuštění urychlovače. Tohle se nesmí stát.

Vyrazil, co nejrychleji mohl. Jeho kancelářská židle se ještě točila, když zaklepal na dveře Wellsovi kanceláře. „Dále," ozval se doktorův klidný hlas. Viděl, jak Hartley těžce oddechuje a je celý bez sebe. „Posaď se," okamžitě ho vyzval. Sám se postavil, nalil do sklenice skotskou, kterou měl připravenou pro situace, jako byla právě tato a podal ji Hartleyovi. „Vypij to." Mladík poslechl.

Mezitím se Dr. Wells zase přesunul na své místo za stolem a vyzval svého kolegu k rozhovoru. „Co tě trápí, Hartleyi?"

„Znovu jsem si procházel naše závěry ohledně urychlovače částic. Zahájení provozu se musí odložit," šel rovnou k věci.

„Ale pane Rathawayi, ty výsledky jsme kontrolovali snad stokrát, a sám jste viděl, že je všechno v pořádku," odmítal Dr. Wells.

„Ale mýlili jsme se-" načal Hartley.

Dr. Wells ho nenechal domluvit: „Tím chcete říct, že to všechno, co jsme tady po celou dobu společně prováděli, na čem jsme pracovali, je jeden velký omyl? Tak tohle jsem si o vás nikdy nemyslel. Že jste jako ostatní, co mi nadávají do snílků a bláznů. Et tu mi fili?! Jak jste jen mohl? A to jsem vás považoval za syna, kterého jsem nikdy neměl. Viděl jsem ve vás potenciál." Wells jen nevěřícně kroutil hlavou a na tváři měl kyselý úšklebek.

„A ven. Máte výpověď," prohlásil s odhodlaným výrazem.

„Ale to přece… Poslouchejte," bránil se Hartley. Dr. Wells však neměl náladu na řeči a pro jistotu zavolal ochranku.

„Pokud zítra spustíte urychlovač, všechno vyletí do povětří." Wells dělal, že ho neslyší ani nevidí. Pozoroval muže z ochranky, kteří akorát dorazili k jeho kanceláři. „Odveďte ho. Je opilí."

„Pusťte mě. Půjdu sám," prohlásil hrdě Hartley Rathaway. Vyvlékl se ochrance a se vztyčenou hlavou opustil Laboratoře S.T.A.R.


	5. Odvrácení katastrofy

Ani neměl mnoho práce s balením. Jeho pracovní prostor byl velmi neosobní. Pod dohledem ochranky si vzal těžítko a kalkulačku a vyšel ven. Nijak se neohlížel po překvapených pohledech zaměstnanců Laboratoří S.T.A.R., měl jich po krk. A hlavně toho, jak na něho Cisco zíral s otevřenou pusou. Měl by být rád, že nemusí pracovat na ionizačních komorách. Ale stejně to je jedno. Zítra bude veškerá jejich mnohaletá práce naprosto zbytečná.

Jakmile se dostal na čerstvý vzduch, vytáhl z kapsy mobilní telefon a vytočil nejfrekventovanější číslo. Po třech zazvoněních uslyšel lupnutí, jak volaný zvedl hovor. „Ahoj, Davi," začal, ale okamžitě byl beze slov.

„Ahoj. Něco se stalo? Zníš hrozně smutně."

„Ne nadarmo jsi hlavní detektiv," Hartley se snažil odlehčit situaci, ale nějak se mu nedařilo přesvědčit ani jeho samého.

„Tak mi pověz, co se stalo," vyzval ho znovu přítel.

„Wells," začal fyzik. „Wells mě právě vyhodil z práce." Rozhostilo se ticho.

„Ale vždyť jsi nejchytřejší člověk, kterého tam má. Nemůže tě přece jen tak bezdůvodně vyhodit..." V podobném duchu se nesl hovor ještě snad hodinu i víc, dokud detektiv tiše neprohlásil: „Promiň, ale máme výjezd. Musím končit. Pak ti zavolám."

Hartley z logiky věci chápal, že jeho přítel musí pracovat, avšak stále se cítil zrazeně. Ani cesta domů mu nijak zvlášť nepročistila hlavu. Položil mobil na svůj stůl, vypnul si zvonění a pustil se do práce.

V tuhle chvíli mu bylo naprosto jedno, že ho nikdo nedokázal vyslyšet. Rozhodl se, že na chybu v urychlovači částic přijde sám. Na počítačích si otevřel složité výpočty, plány stavby, meteorologické mapy a připravil si papír a tužku. On tomu přijde na kloub.

Pracoval celý den a celou noc a slavnostní zahájení provozu se stále blížilo. Nemohl na to přijít. Bylo na čase změnit taktiku. Pokud nemůže stroj opravit, musí zabránit katastrofě jiným způsobem. Sabotáží.

Dobře věděl, co se stane. Magnetická bouře vyvolá děje, které povedou k neřízené řetězové reakci, jíž nebude možné zastavit. Musí do procesu zasáhnout. Kdyby se mu podařilo dostat do systému a deaktivovat elektrická napájení přiváděná k magnetům, změnil by tím dráhu a energii částic, v důsledku čehož by se začala zvyšovat jejich relativní hmotnost a rychlost by stále klesala, až by se celý proces zastavil. Potřeboval se jen dostat do počítačového systému Laboratoří.

Což znamenalo těsně před spuštěním vniknout do budovy a nepozorovaně se připojit na jeden z počítačů. Někdy je Firewall opravdu na škodu.

Měl necelou hodinu do spuštění urychlovače. Nasedl do auta a vydal se na cestu. Byly dvě odpoledne a na silnicích se to hemžilo vozidly. Nechápal, proč zrovna teď každý potřebuje někam jet. Trčel v zácpě a z rádia se nesla nadmíru optimistická písnička. Okamžitě rádio vypnul. Mrzutě se podíval na oblohu. Na tohle neměl nervy. Zkontroloval hodinky. Čas se krátil.

Při dalším šnečím posunu se rozhlédl kolem sebe, vybral si nejlepší místo a zaparkoval na chodníku. Vyběhl z auta a ze všech sil utíkal k zastávce nadzemky. Za pět minut měl přijet další spoj. Nervozitou si hryzal nehty. Nejlépe by udělal, kdyby nastoupil a odjel co nejdál od Laboratoří, ale on se prostě rozhodl, že si zahraje na hrdinu. Možná to mělo něco společného s Davidem, který nasazoval svůj život každý den pro bezpečí místních obyvatel. Opět zkontroloval čas.

Vtrhl do vozu a posadil se. Celou dobu mu nervózně podupávala noha. Ale on si takové maličkosti nevšímal. Na další zastávce měl vystoupit. Souprava se zastavila uprostřed cesty a nechtěla jet dál.

„Ve spoji před námi došlo k pádu pasažéra během jízdy. Teď čekáme na příjezd sanitky. Za zpoždění se předem omlouváme." Lepší už to vážně nemohlo být. Nějaká stařena se rozhodne, že si chce během jízdy protáhnout kosti a spadne ve chvíli, kdy se blíží největší katastrofa v historii Central City. To mu snad udělala naschvál. Jinak to není možné.

Po několika minutách se naštěstí znovu rozjeli a konečně zastavili ve stanici. Hartley vyletěl ze dveří. Běžel, co mu nohy stačily, jen aby se dostal včas do Laboratoří S.T.A.R. Začalo pršet. Obloha se zatáhla. Přesto Hartley nepolevil. Nezpomalil ani ve chvíli, kdy zjistil, že neexistuje možnost, že by dorazil včas. Musel se aspoň pokusit. Už dosáhl k nouzovým dveřím budovy, když ho zasáhla tlaková vlna. Omráčený padl k zemi.


	6. Neodvratné následky

Prudký pískot probudil Hartleye a uvedl ho do stavu okamžité bdělosti. Pískání získávalo na intenzitě. Neustále sílilo, až Hartleyovi přišlo, že mu vibruje snad celý mozek. Rázem se dostavila bolest hlavy. Zakryl si dlaněmi uši. Nepomohlo to. Oči se mu sevřely, čelo měl svraštělé. Bolest ho celého sevřela a schoulila do klubíčka. Nevnímal, co se s ním děje. Jen chtěl, aby to všechno přestalo.

Nereagoval na zdravotníky, kteří se dostali na místo nehody a prohledávali okolí kvůli zraněným. Naložili všechny oběti do sanitek a rozvezli do nemocnic.

Přes bolest a nepřekonatelnou tenzi nebylo možné provést žádné vyšetření. Hartley dostal silné opiáty, jež ho alespoň na chvíli otupily tak, že mohl vyčerpaný usnout. Mezitím zdravotníci prohledali mladíkovi věci pro zjištění jeho totožnosti. A když se dozvěděli, jakou osobnost mají v nemocnici, okamžitě zavolali do domu Rathawayových a chlapce přesunuli na privátní pokoj.

Hartley se probudil do noční můry. Svět kolem něho křičel a řval. Schoval hlavu pod polštář, ale stejně nemohl uniknout před zvuky vlastního těla. Před tlukotem srdce, vzduchem nasávaným do plic, prací žaludku a střev, vrzotem kloubů a kostí a suchým polykáním. Co by dal za to, kdyby to všechno přestalo.

Když byl malý, dědeček mu říkal, že slyší jako netopýr. Vlastně měl jen o několik desítek let mladší uši a nestrkal si do nich vatu na rozdíl od svého dědy. Teď by radši nic neslyšel.

Z čirého zoufalství se vrhl na polštář. Roztrhl povlak a zacpal si uši plstí, kterou byl polštář vycpaný.

V prvním okamžiku ho uši rozbolely ještě víc než z předešlého hluku, téměř ihned ho přepadla nevolnost. Co nejrychleji se přemístil do koupelny a posadil se na studenou zem. Nemusel tam klečet dlouho, za chvíli ucítil, jak mu do úst stoupá kyselá chuť a obsah žaludku vyprázdnil do porcelánové mísy. Hartleyovi se ulevilo. Vypláchl si ústa a vrátil se zpátky do postele. Teď snad bude mít klid.

Zanedlouho uslyšel zabušení na dveře. Hartley se polekal. Dovnitř vešel sluha Albert. „Dobrý den, mladý pane. Vaši rodiče mě za vámi posílají, aby zjistili, zda něco nepotřebujete a jestli nechcete něco přivézt." Jeho hlas obyčejně tichý a vlídný ohlušoval a Hartleye okamžitě rozbolela hlava.

Žaludek měl jako na vodě a nevěřil vlastnímu hlasu. Bál se, co by s ním provedl. Proto jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Brzy se nám uzdravte," pronesl Albert a odešel. Takže vata neměla takový účinek, jaký čekal. Co teď? Měl si alespoň nechat poslat pro blok a tužku. Mohl by Albertovi napsat smsku s jeho novým požadavkem. Vzal mobil ze stolku. Měl na něm spoustu nepřijatých hovorů a osm zpráv. Všechny od Davida.

 _Zrovna jsem přišel z práce. Můžeme si zavolat? :)_

 _Co děláš?_

 _Zapni si zvonění._

David ho měl přečteného.

 _Tak se pěkně vyspi. MTR_

Druhý den: _Slyšel jsi, co se stalo ve STAR Labs? Ještě štěstí, žes tam nebyl._

 _Kde jsi? Nemůžu se ti dovolat._

 _Doufám, žes tam nebyl. Zavolej PLS._

 _Zavolej, jinak nechám vyhlásit celostátní pátrání._

V tu chvíli mu opět volal kapitán místní policie. Hartley počkal, až David ztratí trpělivost. Neměl v úmyslu brát žádný hovor, v jeho situaci by mu to nijak neprospělo. Napsal mu proto krátký vzkaz. _Byl jsem tam. Převezli mě do nemocnice. Jsem relativně v pořádku._ Mohl na tom být daleko hůř. Mohl přijít o končetiny, o vzhled, o zdravý rozum, o život. Pak přidal ještě matematický výraz méně než tři a zprávu odeslal.

Jakmile se rozhodl, že napíše Albertovi, přišla do pokoje zdravotní sestra. Něco mu překotně vysvětlovala, ale Hartley nerozuměl ani slovu. Proto ji po chvíli začal ignorovat. Vzal do ruky mobil a napsal jí. _Napište, co mi chcete říct. A přineste mi blok a tužku. Prosím._

To jí vše objasnilo. Za chvíli ho navštívil lékař a prováděl s ním různá vyšetření sluchu. Všechno probíhalo celkem dobře, dokud Hartleye nepřesvědčil vyndat vatu z uší. V tu ránu Hartley okamžitě přestal vnímat okolí a sesunul se bolestí k zemi. Lékař podobnou reakci ještě nezažil. Další vyšetření bylo už takřka neproveditelné. Vrátil pacientovi ochrannou pomůcku a nechal ho o samotě.

Hartley se za chvíli vzpamatoval a obrátil se k bílému bloku. Musel se soustředit, aby se na čas izoloval od svého okolí. Začal proto jednoduše. Na okraj papíru sepsal vzorec pro intenzitu zvuku. Vztahy mezi frekvencí a intenzitou. Rozsahy a škály. Šíření vlny podélné a příčné. Šíření v hmotném prostředí a ve vzduchu. Dopplerův jev. Úplné základy.

Ozvalo se další ohlušující zabušení na dveře. Dnes se tu doslova dveře netrhly. V pokoji rázem stál ustaraný detektiv. Rychle překonal vzdálenost mezi veřejemi a pacientem a usadil se hned na okraj postele. „Jak ti je? A prosím tě, můžeš mi říct, cos tam dělal?" spustil David.

„Chtěl jsem se ještě pro něco stavit," zašeptal Hartley. Detektiv ho sotva slyšel.

„Proč šeptáš?" on však automaticky také ztišil hlas, za což byl Hartley vděčný.

„Výbuch mi poškodil sluch." Spíš ho nějakým způsobem zostřil.

„Slyšíš mě?" zarazil se David. Hartley ho probodl pohledem. Na to mu odpovídat nebude. Kdyby ho neslyšel, nevedli by tento rozhovor.

„Jsem rád, že žiješ," kapitán ho nečekaně objal. Hartley se trochu polekal a ztuhl pod kontaktem. Ještě pořád si nedokázal zvyknout na doteky, natož na ty nečekané. Naštěstí se to nestávalo zas tak často. „Hned o několik pokojů vedle leží náš forenzní technik, kterého včera při bouři zasáhl blesk a každou chvíli kolabuje. Nevypadá to s ním moc dobře," na chvíli se odmlčel.

„Máme takové štěstí," vydechl David.


	7. Neodkladné problémy

Konečně ho propustili domů. Doktoři se po delším zkoumání usnesli na závěru, že pan Rathaway utrpěl nevratné poškození sluchu, které nelze korigovat bez adekvátních pomůcek. A jejich konstrukci měl Hartley zanesenou v hustě popsaném bloku.

U dveří do rodinného sídla už na něho čekal odměřený otec. Ve chvíli, kdy kolem něho mladík procházel, pronesl: „Já jsem ti to říkal. Ještě štěstí, že ses nechal vyhodit dřív, než se to stalo. Jinak bychom se teď potýkali s velkou ostudou."

Hartley nic neřekl a pokračoval dál. Matka ho ihned zastavila. „Co jsi tam vůbec dělal?" třeštila na něho oči.

„To by mě taky zajímalo." Oči rodičů okamžitě začaly skenovat postavu, které dosud nevěnovali nejmenší pozornost. „David Singh," představil se muž, jenž byl tak hodný a dovezl Hartleye domů. Než stačil říct něco dalšího, Hartley vydechl: „Detektiv."

Napětí v místnosti se ještě zvýšilo. Policista se zaraženým pohledem nespustil Hartleye z očí. „A-ano, jsem detektiv. Vyšetřuju výbuch ve S.T.A.R. Laboratořích. Nevadilo by vám, kdybych si s vaším synem ještě promluvil? O samotě?"

„Samozřejmě," prohlásil otec a významně se na syna zamračil.

Detektiv se objevil v Hartleyově pokoji. Byl naprosto neosobní, jako zbytek domu. Nikde žádná fotka nebo plakát, žádné dekorační předměty. Výjimku tvořila jedna přežívající rostlina. Hartley položil blok s poznámkami na pracovní stůl a zapnul si počítač.

„To mě teď budeš ignorovat?" David se tvářil šokovaně.

„Mám spoustu práce."

„Tak v tom případě mi to vysvětli rychle. Co to mělo znamenat? To s tvými rodiči?"

Hartley si povzdechl. O tomhle mluvili snad stokrát. „Nejsem připravený."

„Nejsi připravený? Hartley, vždyť jsi tam mohl klidně zemřít. To to s tebou nic neudělalo? Nic? Prostě budeš pořád před svými rodiči hrát divadlo. A nebo to je kvůli tomu, že sis uvědomil, že pro tebe nejsem dost dobrej. Že… že jsem jen blbej policajt. Neumím latinsky. Nevím, kdo byl Michelangelo. Nevím, co je kvark. Nemluvím spisovně a nadávám, když se rozčílím. Ty se za mě prostě stydíš." David se jen silou vůle držel, aby se nerozkřičel. Přesto se jeho hlas v Hartleyově hlavě transformoval do intenzity sbíječky. Hluk mu vysával veškerou energii.

„Dnes to řešit nechci. Bolí mě hlava a mám spoustu práce. Napíšu ti."

David už naprosto ztratil trpělivost: „Víš, co? Na tohle už nemám. Sbohem."

Hartley se radši ani neohlédl a věnoval svou veškerou pozornost výpočtům, konstrukčním parametrům, simulacím efektivity, korekcím na tlak, teplotu a hustotu prostředí. První ze všeho potřeboval získat zpátky svůj sluch.


	8. Ve starých kolejích

Hartley byl už zase vhozen do společenského života smetánky Central City. Jak je nesnášel. Zbytečně trčel mezi povrchními lidmi, bavícími se o naprosto nepodstatných hloupostech, místo toho by mohl pracovat na svých výzkumech a teoriích. Poslední dobou byl jako posedlý zvukem a vibracemi.

Když už přemýšlel o mezilidských vztazích, skončil vždy u Harrisona Wellse a jeho proměny.

Jak moc se ve svém zaměstnavateli spletl, se dozvěděl během svého pobytu v nemocnici. Pokud se nevěnoval svým matematickým výpočtům, pracoval na zklidnění vlastního těla. Aby se ze všech těch zvuků, kterým se nemohl vyhnout, nezbláznil, snažil se soustředit jen na jeden konkrétní. Na kroky sestřiček na chodbě, vrzání koleček jídelních vozíků, pípání jednotlivých přístrojů. Až jeden den uslyšel známý hlas. Pozorně vyslechl rozhovor, jenž vedl Wells s nějakým cizím mužem. A Hartleyovi se opět hroutil svět. Dr. Wells nabídl úplně neznámému chlapci veškerou dostupnou lékařskou péči, kterou mu zdejší ústav nemohl poskytnout. Ještě asi hodinu čekal, zda taky za ním nepřijde Wells a nepřivítá ho znovu ve svém týmu. Jenže nic takového se nestalo. Doktor si vyvolil novou hračku.

Hartley si připadal zneužitý, podvedený, odvržený. A to k němu vzhlížel jako ke svému učiteli. Myslel si dokonce, že ho dokáže pochopit lépe než jeho vlastní rodiče.

Zrovna teď je pozoroval prázdným pohledem. Na návštěvu přijela jedna velmi vlivná a oblíbená rodina, pan Goldstein s manželkou a dětmi.

„Tohle je náš syn, Hartley. Dříve pracoval v Laboratořích S.T.A.R., ale jakmile zjistil, jak to tam Wells vede, a že jsou jen krůček od krachu, dal výpověď. Odešel ještě dřív, než došlo k té strašné nehodě." Jak je snadné zalamovat pravdu. Pan Rathaway představil svého potomka jediné osobě, která ještě neměla tu čest.

„To je moje sestra Sylvie. Vystudovala ekonomii na vysoké škole. Dokonce získala červený diplom. Je nejchytřejším člověkem v naší rodině," řekla paní Goldsteinová o mladé ženě stojící v jejím závěsu. Konečně bylo vítání u konce, teď Hartley musel přežít ještě přinejmenším osm hodin v jejich přítomnosti. Odpočet začíná.

Hartley hleděl, jak jeho vlastní rodiče obklopují sotva roční dítě. Žvatlají na něho, hrají si s ním a chovají se obecně nadmíru trapně.

Vlastní syn se na ně nemohl ani podívat, aby se mu neudělalo nevolno. Viděl, kolik lásky prokazovali tomu tvoru, který ani nebyl jejich příbuzný. Hartley nikdy necítil, že by se k němu jeho rodiče chovali stejně přívětivě. Ze svého dětství si vybavoval jen nesčíslný počet zákazů, pravidel a příkazů. Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale záviděl tomu dítěti.

„Také by sis mohl pohrát s Tedíkem. Nic by ti to neudělalo," oznámil mu otec. Hartleymu přišlo, že celý jeho život je jen jedna velká přetvářka. Měl sto chutí si zapnout sluchadla na maximum a tím vyrušit veškerý zvuk, který se měl k němu dostat. Chtěl se od všech distancovat. Ty věčné lži ho vyčerpávaly.

A tak se odstřihl od lidí. Stále sice slyšel hučení a různé šumy, ale alespoň už nebyl součástí jejich malicherných rozhovorů.

Na druhé straně místnosti ho zaujal pohyb. Nejstarší syn Goldstein si žádal pozornost. „Strašné, co?" znakoval přes celý pokoj. Hartley přitakal. „Buď rád, že to nemusíš zažívat každý den," pokračoval Goldstein.

„Těch pár dní mi vystačí na celý život," prohlásil s největší upřímností.

Goldstein vypadal raněně. „To bolelo," vyznakoval a chytil se teatrálně za srdce. Hartley se poprvé po dlouhé době usmál a nevěřícně otočil hlavu stranou. Možná by se i trochu červenal, kdyby byla jeho kůže něčeho takového schopná. Všiml si, jak ho jeho otec obezřetně pozoruje. Když se otočil zpátky, polekal se při zjištění, že Goldstein najednou seděl vedle něho.

„Promiň, to jsem nechtěl," omluvil se hoch.

Hartley jen naznačil, že se nic nestalo. „Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se se zájmem.

Goldstein se na něho zaraženě podíval. „Jezdíme sem každý rok a ty nevíš, jak se jmenuji? Styď se, Hartleyi Rathawayi," chlapec zahrál uraženého a pohodil platinově blonďatou kšticí.

Hartley mu pro navázání rozhovoru musel poklepat na paži. „Pamatuji si jen jména lidí, co jsou pro mě důležití."

„Myslíš vzácní," opravil ho mladík.

Hartley si toho nevšímal. „Chceš být pro mě důležitý? Pak mi řekni své jméno."

Otázaný vypadal, že přemýšlí. Najednou se usmál: „Erik."


	9. Zrod legendy

Pan Osgood Rathaway si pozval svého syna na kobereček. Ve střízlivě zařízené pracovně na sebe hleděli bez jediného slova. Otec měl zkřížené ruce na hrudi, mladík stál s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou.

„Chceš mi vysvětlit, co jsi to tam včera prováděl?" otec prolomil ticho mrazivým hlasem.

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš. Snažil jsem se společensky zapadnout," ohradil se Hartley.

„A proto jsi celý večer znakoval s tím Goldsteinových klukem?"

„Jmenuje se Erik a nebyl to celý večer. Také jsme hráli šachy." Hartley se ve vzpomínce vrátil k jejich včerejší partii.

 _Hartley nechtěl v žádném případě prohrát, ale Goldstein ho dokázal velmi snadno rozptýlit. Zajímalo ho na Hartleyovi úplně všechno. Člověk přirozeně touží po vědění. Tím se probudila zvědavost i ve druhém chlapci. „Co vlastně děláš kromě hraní si na poslušného syna?"_

 _„To je dobré," Erik se usmál nad Hartleyovým neortodoxním slovníkem. „Jsem pianista."_

 _„Znakující pianista. To je neobvyklé."_

 _„Babička byla neslyšící a jediný způsob, jak jsme se s ní mohli domluvit, bylo skrze znakový jazyk. A vidím, že to pro dnešek má svoje výhody," usmál se Erik sladce._

 _„Já nejsem neslyšící."_

 _„Já vím."_

„Nesnaž se mi odmlouvat," pokáral ho otec.

„Mea culpa."

„Choval ses neuctivě. Takhle se bavit za našimi zády. A asi ti nedošlo, že celá rodina Goldsteinových umí znakovat? Všechny jsi svou řečí urazil. Doufám, že se to už nebude opakovat."

„Mea maxima culpa."

„Naštěstí to naši přátelé vzali s klidem a na sňatku stále trvají," ulevil si otec.

„Na jakém sňatku?"

„Dohodli jsme se, že si vezmeš Sylvii, sestru paní Goldsteinové. Je to velmi bystrá mladá žena," vysvětlil otec.

„Do toho mě nemůžeš přinutit. Zvláště teď ne." Hartley už měl až po krk toho divadla, svého postavení, své rodiny, svého otce.

„Řekni mi jeden rozumný důvod, proč si ji nechceš vzít," žádal otec.

Řekl si o to sám. „Jsem gay."

Nastalo hrobové ticho. Muži ze sebe nespustili oči. Otec měl v očích vepsaný neskutečný hněv. Hartley pocítil zadostiučinění. V hlouby duše si užíval fakt, že se mu podařilo zranit svého odměřeného rodiče. Tenhle rozumný důvod ho uchrání před jakýmikoliv dalšími stavovskými hrami.

„Ven. Odteď už nejsi můj syn," pan Rathaway se rozkřikl a vzal Hartleye za límec a vytáhl ho ven ze své pracovny a ze svého domu. S nahromaděným vztek svého bývalého syna vyhodil na štěrk před domem.

„Ještě že se toho dědeček nedožil," zavolal za Hartleyem.

Hartley Rathaway odešel z domu klamu a přetvářky rozhodnutý, že už se nikdy nevrátí. Od teď bude usilovat jen o to, aby se všichni dozvěděli pravdu, ať už ho to bude stát cokoliv. Je na čase, aby lháři splatili dluh.

A tak se z nehostinných podmínek a opovržení zrodil Pied Piper, bojovník proti lidskému tmářství.


End file.
